In the Dark
by melanietjah
Summary: Het verhaal gaat over NUALA ZWARTS en DRACO MALFIDUS, verder zeg ik niks meer.


"Narcissa, ik wil je NU spreken" schreeuwden Lucius tegen z'n vrouw, die een boos gezicht trok.  
"Waar Lucius?" antwoorden Narcissa kortaf en snauwerig, met haar ogen samengeknepen van woede.  
"In mijn kantoor nu!" hoorden Narcissa Lucius nog schreeuwen, voordat hij verdween met een luidde 'plop'.  
Narcissa was nog steeds boos, maar ging toch haar man achterna. Ze wist als ze dit niet zou doen, hij nog chagarijniger zou worden en nog harder zou gaan schreeuwen.  
'Waarom moet hij altijd zo schreewen, ik ben wel z'n vrouw geen een of ander stuk vuil' dacht Narcissa boos terwijl ze ook verschijnselde en een luidde plop in de kamer achterliet.  
Draco keek hier niet eens meer van op, en ging gewoon verder met lezen. Hij was het gewend dat z'n ouders tegen elkaar schreeuwden, en niks met hem bespraken.  
'Het zou wel weer over de heer van het duister gaan' dacht Draco zuchtend, terwijl hij de bladzijde omsloeg.

Boven in het kantoor van Lucius ging het er toch wel wat harder aan toe, Narcissa was haar man even helemaal zat en dat had ze gemeld ook.  
Toen ze net in het kantoor van haar van was verschenen, was ze begonnen met schreeuwen.  
"Lucius, ik ben geen stuk vuil hoor. Je kan ook wel gewoon wat vragen, daar luister ik ook wel na!" had Narcissa kwaad gegild, met haar vinger prikkend in de borst van haar man.  
Lucius kon het eigenlijk niet veel schelen, wat zijn vrouw vond en plofte verveeld neer achter z'n donkere houten bureau.  
Na 5 minuten was er nog geen woord gevallen, Lucius zat nog steeds verveeld achter z'n bureau en Narcissa was er tegenover gaan zitten met een woedend gezicht.  
Lucius wou net z'n mond openen om weer wat te zeggen, maar deed deze weer dicht toen zijn vrouw woedend opstond en over het bureau hing net iets te dichtbij volgens hem.  
"Lucius Malfidus, ik meende wat ik net zei" begon Narcissa was rustiger.  
"Als je niet normaal meer tegen mij kan doen, ga ik weg" nog dieper boog Narcissa naar voren, met haar lippen zowat tegen z'n oren.  
"Lucius, ik kan er niet meer tegen" fluisterde Narcissa snikkend in de oor van Lucius, waar nog steeds geen emotie aan te zien was.  
Hartverscheurend begon Narcissa te snikken, en hikkend ging ze verder.  
"Ik hou zielsveel van je, maar je doet zo bot Lucius" snel probeerden ze haar tranen weg te vegen.  
"Het breekt mij hart Lucius" nog harder begon Narcissa te huilen en liet haar hoofd op de tafel vallen.  
Lucius stond op en trok z'n vrouw omhoog.  
"Doe normaal, en ga weer zitten" beveelde Lucius bot, terwijl hij Narcissa een harde duw gaf richting de stoel.  
"Zitten!! Wat nou zitten!! Je bent de Lucius niet meer die ik ken! Mijn man is weg, je bent een stuk chagarijn!" schreeuwden Narcissa keihard.  
"Je bent niet de enige die er onder leid!" snikte Narcissa.  
"De heer van het duister gebruikt jou niet alleen als vuil, mij ook Lucius je hebt het met je eigen ogen gezien".  
"Hij heeft geen vertrouwen meer!"  
"En nu wil hij onze Draco ook nog, mijn enigste zoon!" rustig liet Narcissa zich weer zakken in de stoel.  
"Hij wil wraak Lucius, en ik ben ook bang!" met een bedroeft gezicht keek Narcissa naar haar man die nog steeds niet was gaan zitten.  
"Ik ben niet bang Narcissa, Draco gaat het goed doen!" antwoorden Lucius trots, wat Narcissa totaal niet was.  
"Je bent er trots op Lucius, de heer van het duister wil Draco als wraak!".  
"Hij gaat er voor zorgen, dat Draco zal falen en dat weet jij ook Lucius!" snauwde Narcissa verdrietig.  
"Hij gaat Draco de moelijkste opdracht geven, die hem nooit gaat lukken!"  
Weer begon Narcissa te snikken, haar mascara was onderhand helemaal uitgelopen en haar handen trilden angstig.  
Lucius trok z'n vrouw hierna uit de stoel, en pakte haar gezicht ruw vast.  
Hij kon niet anders de heer van het duister zou hem anders vermoorden of dood martelen. Al deed het diep in z'n hart pijn zijn vrouw zo te zien, hij kon niet anders.  
"Narcissa, Draco gaat het doen".  
"Ik heb hem zo opgevoed, en hij gaat mij opvolgen!" zei Lucius bijna bedreigend terwijl hij de kin van Narcissa nog steeds ruw vast had.  
Narcissa voelde zich radeloos, en wist dat er niks tegen in te brengen was.  
"Maar Lucius, doe alsjeblieft normaal als ik thuis ben! Dat ik het enige wat ik vraag!" smeekte Narcissa haar man en stopte met huilen.  
"Is goed Narcissa" antwoorden hij hierop.  
"Maar je weet ik heb veel aan mijn hoofd" antwoorden Lucius kortaf, en liet z'n vrouw weer ruw los.  
Narcissa knikte enkel ja, en liet zich weer in de stoel vallen.  
Ze wist dat er tegen in gaan geen zin had, en weer een ruzie zou veroorzaken.  
Teleurgesteld zuchtte Narcissa in haar stoel, en veegden de tranen weg die nog over waren gebleven van net.  
Niet veel later begon Lucius, weer verder spreken maar op een aardige manier, iedergeval aardiger als net.  
"Narcis, ik moet je wat belangrijks vertrellen!" begon Lucius, en ging verder zodra Narcissa een nieuwsgierig gezicht trok.  
"Ik heb iemand ontdekt, iemand die misschien Draco kan helpen!"  
De blik van Narcissa veranderde meteen, met een grote ogen keek ze naar haar man die ongestoord verder ging.  
"Het is een meisje, Nuala Zwarts op precies te zijn!" vervolgens werden de ogen van Narcissa steeds groter, en steeds dichter kroop ze naar het bureau.  
"Dochter van die verekte Sirius Zwarts!" met een walgende klemtoon op Sirius Zwarts, schreeuwden Lucius!  
Narcissa keek haar man niet begrijpend aan, en begon te spreken.  
"Dus je wil zeggen, dat Sirius Zwarts een dochter heeft?"  
"Ja" antwoorden Lucius serieus.  
"Ik heb de stamboom nogmaals nagekeken, en daar stond inderdaad dat Sirius een dochter heeft.  
"En het mooie is ze gaat dit jaar naar Zweinstein, ze komt in hetzelfde jaar als Draco".  
"En ik weet bijna zeker, dat ze zich gaat aansluiten bij de heer van het duister!"  
"En hoe weet je dat zo zeker?" vroeg Narcissa er even snel tussen door.  
"Ze heeft op Klammfeld gezeten" antwoorden Lucius.  
"En ik heb daar even wat dingetjes na gevraagd!".  
"Ze is daar niet erg geliefd, en ze schijnt geobsedeerd te zijn door de zwarte magie".  
"Aha" mompelde Narcissa.  
"En hoe gaat ze Draco helpen dan?".  
"Ze komt hier een maand in huis! Ik heb het zelf aangeboden!" zei Lucius trots met een gladde glimlach.  
"Heb je haar al ontmoet dan?" vroeg Narcissa nieuwsgierig.  
"Ja, Narcissa twee weken geleden om precies te zijn".  
"Ze is goed opgevoegd dat kon je merken, en stemde gelijk in toen ik haar onderdak aanbood!".  
"Oké, waarneer kom ze Lucius?" Narcissa was blij met dat er iemand kwam logeren, zo had ze teminste nog wat afleiding.  
"Vanavond" antwoorden Lucius kortaf op de vraag.  
"Dan al, maar!" schreeuwden Narcissa zenuwachtig.  
"Ik heb alles al geregeld, de logeer kamer is gereed" onderbrak Lucius.  
"Ook de huiselfen weten er vanaf!"  
"Oh" antwoorden Narcissa teleurgesteld.  
"Hoelaat kom het meisje!"  
"Over een klein uurtje" antwoorden Lucius, breed lachend wetend dat z'n vrouw dit geweldig zou gaan vinden.  
"Om negen uur dus" mompelde Narcissa zacht, en stond op.  
"Ik ga even Draco inlichten!" zei Narcissa haastig tegen haar man, en liep richting de deur.  
"Je doet maar!" antwoorden Lucius verveeld, en begon aan z'n stapel werk dat op z'n bureau gepland was!


End file.
